Sky's Infidelity
by Mangafairy101
Summary: Blooms life hits rock bottom when she catches sky cheating on her with Diaspro.Will Bloom ever deal with this mess?Or will she seek out revenge?Read to find out. Bloom,Sky,Musa and Diaspro Chapter 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a story I thought of in the middle of the night and I couldn't help myself but bring it to life :) I hope you enjoy this Super Corny/Cheezy story lol.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Winxclub(only my imagination)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

"Sky,where the hell do you think you're going?

"Bloom just let this go"

"No I can't"

"Well I can because I've apologized far too many times. I tried to make it up to you and our son,but still you can't let it go!"

"Do you honestly think its easy,Sky? My heart is broken for crying in a bucket!"

"I seriously can't take this any longer, I'm outta here and don't bother waiting up for me"

**Bang!(Sky slammed the door)**

"Sky!...Sky come back here I'm talking to you!"

It was already too late, Sky had already taken his car keys with him and left the realm of Domino.

Bloom broke down in a floodgate of tears "How could Sky do this to me…doesn't he care about me anymore?" Bloom asked herself

"Man I feel so pathetic.C'mon Princess! Snap out of it already!" Bloom said to herself

Bloom stopped crying and she stood up and went to the bath room, took a warm cloth and wiped her tears away and then she went to the closet and she took off her her casual pink dress and she wore a hot pink polo neck,black skinny jeans and white sneakers, brushed her hair,took her hand bag,left the room and told the nanny to take take care of Cameron for her and that she'll be out for the night.

It was 22:18 and Bloom had been been driving her car for more than two hours,entering every realm until she saw herself in the Harmonic Nebula and figured 'why not visit Musa?'

**Musa's Apartment**

**Musa and Riven having a phone conversation**

**Musa:**Riven…I'm literally loosing my mind without you

**Riven:**Me too, I'll be back as soon as I'm done taking care of this business deal

**Musa:**Kumi and Mushra are asking a lot about you,its seriously annoying

**Riven:**Babe,chill, send my love to the kids and tell them that I'll be bringing them gifts when I get back

**Musa:**Aren't you forgetting someones gift?

**Riven:**Who?

**Musa:**Uhm,me

**Riven:**Me who?

**Musa:**Ncaaw c'mon don't play dumb!

**Riven:**Ha ha ha!You actually thought I fogot you?

**Musa:**That's one question I wont be answering

**Riven:**Chill Muse,ofcourse I'll be getting you a gift,but it's a surprise

**Musa:**Ooooh I can't wait

**Riven:**well Muse I actually have to get going,we'll chat later,Ok?

**Musa:**Ok I love you

**Riven:**I love you too,bye

** End of Phone Conversation**

Musa hung up the phone and went into her children's bedroom to check if they were asleep,luckily they were and after that,she went into the TV room to go and watch some Mtv Top 10 music videos,just when she was about to get cozy with a bowl of popcorn,the door bell rang

'Ding Dong….Di Di Di Di Ding Dong'

"Ok,Ok!I'm coming I'm coming!" Musa shouted

'Geez…is it their first time ringing the door bell or something?' Musa thought irritated

She opened the door,seeing Bloom crying like never before

"Bloom,honey whats wrong? Come in,come in" Musa said escorting Bloom to the TV room. Musa took the TV remote and she turned off the TV,her friend Bloom was crying and she came to her of all people instead of Flora or Stella. Yep! Something was up big time

"I'm sorry for just barging in like this…you were the first person who crossed my mind" Bloom sobbed

"Its ok you don't have to explain" Musa said giving Bloom a box of tissues "Whats the problem? She asked

"Sky and I aren't doing so well!" Bloom cried

"Shhh,come now,don't cry,are you and Sky going through some fight?

"Its not just fighting Musa,its a lot of things,Sky sure did surprise me in a way I've never imagined" Bloom cried cupping her face

"Bloom I really hate seeing you like this,what happened with you and Sky" Musa asked

"Like I said Musa… its a lot of things" Bloom cried

"Look Bloom, you don't have to tell me whats wrong but I really do hate seeing you like this" Musa said

"Sky is a total jerk!" Bloom screamed

"What did Sky do?"

"Oh he…he…he cheated on me with Diaspro!" Bloom spat

"NO WAY!" Musa's jaw dropped

**Bloom's Flashback-Beginning **

Bloom and Diaspro were having a heated argument about everything

"Don't touch me peasant!" Diaspro shouted

"Who the hell do you think you are to call me that?" Bloom shouted back

"The Princess of Isis" Diaspro said holding her head up high

"Well listen up you 34 year old Princess,I'm the Queen of Domino and Erakliyon,I have a son who happens to be a prince and I have a loving husband" Bloom said

Diaspro just smiled with both her hands on her hips

"Listen Bloom,I wasn't born yesterday ok? I know about your so called fabulous royal Life,there are tons of magazines everywhere" Diaspro scoffed

"Then I suggest you stop coming here as you please,because as far as we both remember,you were banned from Erakliyon" Bloom said

Diaspro's smirk turned into a serious glare

"Listen here Bloom, I will never ever forgive you for taking my place…all this was meant to be mine,Sky,the kingdom and the baby were all meant to be mine and you took them from me! And all those years of training to be sky's wife just went down the drain" Diaspro said in anger as all the memories began flashing

"Oh come on!Wasn't that more than a decade ago?You've got to get over this Diaspro,you're 34 years old,a princess,single and you're still bitter about Sky choosing me instead of you?You're so pathetic!Grow up!" Bloom shouted

Diaspro felt so outsmarted,she didn't even know where to begin

"There are still single,middle aged kings you can marry,like king Radious of Solaria,he's single and he just turned 51,that's not so bad" Bloom suggested

"Argh-I don't need your charity suggestions!" Diaspro gritted her teeth

"Bloom?Sky is mine.I want him,nothing and no-one else will take his place in my heart.I will get Sky back and trust me,I always get what I want" Diaspro said and then she disappeared into thin air

"Typical" Bloom scoffed

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 will be coming soon <strong>

**Please RnR**

**Mangafairy101  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"So that skank actually said that?" Musa asked in disbelief

"Musa you should've seen the look she gave me" Bloom cried

"What did you do after that?" Musa asked as she began comforting Bloom

"After that incident,months passed by and sky began acting rather strange,coming home really late and showing me no affections.I didn't take his strange behaviour seriously,I just assumed he was under a lot of pressure rulling two kingdoms, so yeah,I was dumb enough to notice or ask Sky if he was ok" Bloom said smilling in guilt

**Bloom's Flashback-Beginning **

**Bloom with Stella in Solaria**

"Stella I better get going otherwise Sky will go astray without me at the palace" Bloom said standing up

"Well darling,it was really fun spending the whole day with you and I hope we do this some other time with the others" Stella smiled hugging Bloom

"Yes we should but seriously Stella,I better go,look at the time,its already eleven o' clock" Bloom said leaving the palace and going into her private limo

"Lets talk later ok?" Stella waved goodbye

"Will do" Bloom waved goodbye as the limo drove off

* * *

><p>The limo finally landed in Erakliyon,Bloom got off the limo and she went into the palace to go look for Sky but Sky was nowhere to be found<p>

'Argh,maybe he went to Domino to see daddy' Bloom thought so she gave up looking for Sky and all she wanted to do was to just run herself a nice hot bubble bath and relax in it with a nice glass of wine and candle lights

Bloom went into the basement to get some Kiwi-lime fragrance candles and a blottle of red wine.

She got out of the basement holding a handful of six mini candles on her left hand and red wine on her right hand and she headed into the main bedroom that she shared with Sky. Bloom was so exausted from all the shopping she did with Stella so a nice,hot bubble bath would be a great reward for her.

When she opened the door of the main bedroom,she heard moaning and groaning and her heart skipped a beat when she heared all those funny sounds but she still kept walking ahead,hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. She finally got to the bedside and she saw the blanket making funny shapes,up,down,left and right with two bodies in it. Bloom couldn't believe it,her heart just froze and it felt like it was cracking open.

Sky didn't notice Bloom standing in front of her at all…he just kept thumping his ex-fiance' or in this case,his wife's worst enemy.

Tears started to stain Bloom's eyes that she began trembling,causing her to drop the candles and the bottle of red wine and the wine shattered into a thousand pieces with red bloody liquid spewing the bed and Bloom's heels

The glass broke so loudly that the heated cheaters finally realised that they weren't alone

"Sss…Sk…Sky….?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Bloom,that's terrible,I really don't know what to say" Musa said showing sympathy to her friend

"You don't really need to say anything,I've been felling so bitter about this for so long,and now its time I got this of my chest" Bloom said

"I'm all ears honey" Musa hugged Bloom and Bloom continued the story

**Blooms Flashback – Beginning**

Bloom was still speechless due to some kind of shock and seeing the love of her life sleeping with his ex-fiance'.

Diaspro had the widest smirk imaginable and Sky froze like a museum statue looking at Bloom

Bloom had had enough of all the silence that she broke it by removing the silk blanket off of Sky and Diaspro

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Diaspro shouted tugging the blanket but failed the tug-of-war

Sky jumped and took a pillow to cover his private part

"Sky? I've been loyal to you all my life and this is the reward I get! How could you do this to me?" Bloom cried

"I…I didn't plan on it happening Bloom…I-"

"Oh save it!" Bloom cut him off

"Gee,calm down your majesty" Diaspro said

"If you don't know what to say then SHUT UP!" Bloom shouted "Or else"

"Or else what!" Diaspro dared

"Or else this" Bloom took Diaspro's royal dress including her underwear and heels

"Hey,those are mine! Give them back now!" Diaspro shouted

"Bloom there's no need for all of this,please give Diaspro her clothes back" Sky said

"Sky are you actually defending this tramp? Bloom asked

"Yes…I mean no…I mean-Argh can we please all just act civil,Please!" Sky said

"Civil?" Bloom laughed "Civil?You want us all to act civil and by that you mean me giving Diaspro her clothes back? Bloom asked

"Hey peasant! You better give my clothes back before I call security" Diaspro shouted

"Fine! Have it your way – DRAGON FLAME!" Bloom chanted a spell on Diaspro's clothes,setting them on fire

"OH NO! Sky? This lady is completely nuts! Look at what she's doing doing to my clothes!" Diaspro screamed not knowing what to do

Sky quickly put on his boxers and then he tried to stop the fire but failed

"Bloom can you just end this now!" Sky shouted

"End? How can it end when it hasn't even begun?" Bloom asked

"Bloom I'm so sorry…I feel so ashamed…please find it in your heart to forgive me…please" Sky begged

"Oh my Sky…Please tell me you're not groveling for forgiveness from this low life" Diaspro said picking up Sky's shirt and wore it

"That's it Diaspro! I've had it with you! I've had it with your bitterness – ENCHANTIX!" Bloom shouted

** ENCHANTIX**

** Ohhh-oh-oh-ohh-ohhh**

** Enchanti-ix**

** Magical Powder**

** Maximum Power**

** Enchanti-i-i-i-x**

** Powers Upon Me!**

** Powerful,Magical**

** Wonderful,Dimensions**

** Powerful Enchanti-i-ix**

** Incredible Visions,**

** Incredible Power Of Winx!**

** En-chan-tix!**

"Now what…is..she doing?" Diaspro asked laughing

"I'm doing what I should've done a very long time ago" Bloom began "If you want to be bitter then I'll give you something to be bitter about"

Bloom magically silenced diaspro's voice and began chanting "MEGA DRAGON FLAME"

Diaspro's whole body was on fire,she screamed and screamed but no-one could hear her,only Bloom and Sky

"Bloom this is insane! Stop it this instant" Sky shouted "You'll kill her"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Bloom growled "Unless you also want the Mega Dragon Flame"

"Bloom…Please…I'm begging you…Please stop" Sky whispered

"AAAHHH,OHHH NOOOO! SKY DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING" Diaspro cried in agony

"What's the matter Princess Dee?Are you burning up? Bloom laughed

"Sky! Help me! Can someone please stop her" Diaspro cried

"Bwa ha ha ha! Yes Diaspro,feel the full force of my wrath" Bloom growled

"Bloom please calm down,you're hurting her,she'll die" Sky begged

"But she hurt me too Sky" bloom cried

"I know we both hurt you Bloom,but violence isn't an answer to any relationship" Sky said

Bloom sighed and kneeled on the floor and she began casting a spell to extinguish Diaspro's fire and she felt guilty

"Ooouch" Diaspro said breathlessly and passed out

Bloom's Mega Dragon Flame didn't cause any harm to Diaspro on the outside,she was still beautiful ,however,the Mega Dragon Flame did cause a lot of internal pain for Diaspro

Bloom saw how much pain Diaspro was in and used her healing powers to heal her.

After that, Bloom went to her closet and took out a simple blue dress and black plimsols for Diaspro to wear

"Here,wear this" Bloom handed Diaspro the outfit

"Do you honestly expect me to wear that? I'm a princess,I don't want to look like a commoner! Can you imagine how my kingdom will react when they see me in that? Diaspro said looking at Blooms clothes in absolute disgust

Bloom just opened a portal to Isis for Diaspro and began

"Look I'm not doing you a favour,ok? I just want you out of my sight! So you can either take these clothes and wear them or you can walk out of here butt-naked and cause the biggest scandal for Erakliyon and Isis" Bloom said

"OK fine!" Diaspro said as she wore the dress and plimsols

"Now take this portal to your home planet and leave us alone" Bloom shouted

"Very well" was all that came out of Diaspro's mouth as she went into the portal and disappeared

After Diaspro left,Bloom glared at Sky and began rambling

"Sky what the hell were you thinking sleeping with your Ex-fiance? Huh! Explain that to me!" Bloom shouted

"Bloom I'm sincerely sorry, I don't know what came over me" Sky said looking away

"Well I know for sure that she bewitched you, wont you say?" Bloom asked

"What about you? You almost killed Diaspro by setting her on fire! And your stunt would've caused bad publicity for all of us as well as our kingdoms" Sky shouted

"I was angry ok? Sky,we have a son and we run a kingdom together and this is what you do to us? Bloom cried

"I know I hurt you Bloom and I'll do anything to make it right again,for you and Cameron" Sky said

"So you think its just easy to forget about this and to pretend that we're this one big happy family? If so,then you're wrong!" Bloom said

"I cant take this anymore Bloom" Sky said walking to the closet to go and wear something else

"I'm leaving" Sky said walking away

"Sky where the hell do you think you're going?" Bloom asked running after him

"Bloom just let this go" Sky said irritated

"No I cant" She shouted

"Well I can because I've apologized far too many times,I tried to make it up to you and our son but you still cant let it go" sky said

"Do you honestly think its easy Sky? My heart is broken for crying in a bucket!" Bloom shouted

"I seriously cant do this anymore,I'm outta here and don't wait up for me" Sky opened the door

**BANG(Sky Slammed The Door)**

"Sky? Sky come back here I'm talking to you!" Bloom screamed

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats all for now <strong>

**Plz RnR**

**Mangafairy101  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah! I've been worried about chapter 3 for the past few weeks. I thought I lost my flash drive coz' it was nowhere to be found. Anyway I've found it so let me get on with the story. . .**

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 3<strong>

"Right after all that drama, Sky went to, who knows where? And here I am, sitting with you." Bloom said.

"Wow! So you actually set Diaspro on fire with your Mega Dragon Flame?" Musa asked laughing.

"Yes." Bloom smiled.

"Ha! That whore had it coming anyway. Don't be so hard on yourself? Sky will show up. . . I know he will and try giving him a chance to make things right again. Not only for your son, but for both your kingdoms." Musa said.

"Thanks Musa." Bloom said hugging Musa. "I'll try. These things aren't really easy to get over." She tried holding back her tears but failed.

"Yes I know it's hard but if you love Sky and Sky loves you back , then it wont be that hard to get over this mess. Bloom, this is your marriage. You have to fight for it, for better or worse. And this mess Diaspro created is the "Worse"." Musa said

Bloom got more emotional hearing Musa's words of wisdom and she just cried her heart out.

"Oh honey, come here." Musa frowned, reaching her arms out to give Bloom another hug. "You will get over this, I know you will."

"Thanks," Bloom sobbed. "And Musa?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can we not tell anyone about this, okay,please? Not the Winx, not the Specialists and not the public, okay? Please promise me that this will stay between us forever until we die?" Bloom begged.

"I promise I wont tell a living soul." Musa swore

"Well I have to get going, I need to see Cameron and I need to find Sky so that we can both work and fix this mess out." Bloom said getting up.

"Okay honey, I hope everything goes well." Musa said leading Bloom to the door.

"Thank you so much for everything Musa, I really owe you one."

"Oh stop it, you're my friend and we simply need to be there for each other." Musa hugged Bloom one last time.

"Okay then I'll see you." Bloom said breaking out of the hug.

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is really short but I'm working on a longer chapter with Lala and Arey (awesome author and best friend) and we just keep drafting ideas together for chapter 4 and other chapters.<strong>

**please leave a review**

**oh and I just wanna thank some of those who've subscribed to my story and the others who added this story to your faves. **

**Thank you. . .Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear Readers**_

_**I apologize for my long absence. I know it's been a year since I updated this story. I have no excuse for being away for such a long time. But I'm back now and ready for action.**_

_**Here's chapter 4 of "Sky's infidelity" I hope you enjoy it ;)**_

_**I don't own Winx Club **_

* * *

><p>"Victoria." Bloom called out.<p>

"I'm coming!" The voice replied.

Bloom was in the TV room with her two-year-old son Cameron and they were both enjoying ice cream watching the movie "Despicable me".

"Yes Your Highness, you summoned me? The maidservant asked.

"Oh yes have you seen Sky?" Bloom asked the maid.

"No Your Highness I haven't seen him since you both left me with Cameron." Victoria said.

"So he hasn't showed up since the day before yesterday?" Bloom frowned squinting her eyes.

"No Your Highness he hasn't. But I'll let you know if he shows up." She offered.

"No-No! That wont be necessary, but thanks anyway." Bloom said.

"Um, Your Highness, can I please ask you a favor?" Victoria began.

"Yes what is it?"

"Can I please take the afternoon off, my errands are long overdue and I can't afford dept right now." Victoria said.

"Well okay. No problem, its still morning anyway so you can take the whole day off, I'll ask the others to take over your duties." Bloom smiled.

"Oh thank you Your Highness! I'll go now." The maidservant said.

"No problem. Bye!" Bloom said then she went back to watching the movie with Cameron.

**PLANET ISIS**

Victoria arrived on planet Isis, her home realm and she did everything that she meant to do. After that, she went to the park to meet her cousin Elizabeth, who was one of Diaspro's maidservants.

"Hey lizzie!"

"Hi Vicky!" They both greeted each other.

"Wow it's been so long cousin, I really missed you." Elizabeth said.

"Me too it has been a while hey?" Victoria smiled.

"So how are things back in Eracklyion?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well I don't know. A bit tense I think? I think Queen Bloom and King Sky are both going through something. Its been two days since King Sky left and that's a bit unusual to me." Victoria frowned.

"Really? You don't say!" Elizabeth laughed sheepishly.

Victoria eyed Elizabeth suspiciously and began. "Lizzie, what's bugging you?" She asked.

"Who? Me? Nothi-Nothing's bugging me! Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" Elizabeth asked defensively.

"I know you Lizzie, whenever you're scared or guilty, you get all goofy and laugh like that." Victoria said. "What is it?" she demanded.

"OK!OK!" Elizabeth broke down, preparing herself to spill all the beans. "It's about King Sky and Princess Diaspro. They are both having an affair, but nobody knows about it! I found out by accident almost a week ago and I wish I hadn't. Diaspro has been working on my case since that day, threatening me and telling me that if I tell anyone, then she'll mutilate me!" Elizabeth shrieked. "And I don't think she was kidding, you should've seen the look she gave me! It was so evil! Princess Diaspro is insane! She says that whatever happens in her bedroom, stays in her bedroom." Elizabeth finished.

Victoria couldn't believe what her ears were processing. "Oh dear!" she exclaimed. "This is terrible! Queen Bloom has to know about this, I have to tell h-"

"NO! You can't!" Elizabeth cut in. "Didn't you hear me when I that if Diaspro found out that I told someone then she'll mutilate me?" Elizabeth cried. "I'm the only person who knows about this! She'll know it was me!"

"Oh lizzie this is terrible, but don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out of this." Victoria said.

"No, you cant! I'm scared cousin." Elizabeth cried covering her eyes with her right hand.

but Queen Bloom has to know about what her king is doing with Princess Diaspro Behind her back. They both have no right to do that to her, Queen Bloom doesn't deserve this. I have to tell her." Victoria said.

"Okay," She sighed. "I trust you, but I have to go now, Diaspro will start getting suspicious."

"Okay. Just act calm almost as if you're the only person who knows about this, ok?" Victoria convinced her cousin, trying to still her nerves.

"Fine, I have to go. I feel like there are eyes everywhere in this place." Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh please you and I are the only people who know. If anyone else knew, then they'd have gone to every media publishing company in the Magic Dimension." Victoria scoffed. "Just stay calm cousin."

**ERACKLYION**

Bloom was still with Cameron in the TV room, when all of a sudden, she heard footsteps coming up. Bloom turned the volume down and stood up to go and see who was coming up.

"Hey." He smiled.

Bloom couldn't believe what she saw, her emotions were all whirling up. Happiness, anger and fear.

"Sky?"

"Sky, where in the name of Magix have you been?" she asked, still happy to see him but angry that he left for so long.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just needed some time to think things through, I was in Oblivion where no-one would think of ever finding me." He explained.

"Well can you please let me know where you are next time, I was really worried about you." Bloom hugged Sky.

"I will and I'm so sorry about every thing, I hate Diaspro for what she's done to us." Sky said softly with a hint of anger.

"Can we please not talk about her, I just want to forget about her and I also want us to focus on getting things back to normal." Bloom said, she looked down, then something caught her eye.

"Sky," she asked frowning. "What's that on your wrist?" She asked reaching out to touch his wrist.

"Oh this," he said. "it's the string of protection, it protects me from bad luck and I want it to protect me from Diaspro. I've had this good luck charm since I was a little boy."

"Oooh, that's creative," Bloom said with a hint of sarcasm.

Little did she know that Sky was living a double life. And that so-called "String of Protection" was an "Eros love band" – A charm bracelet that one uses to infatuate the other into falling in love. And Sky was the unlucky victim.

Diaspro was right. . . She really does get what ever she want and she's got Sky deep in her claws.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? what do you think? it really has been a while but I'm happy i updated.<br>**

**Please tell me what you think by leaving a review. that would make my week! =D**


End file.
